


Intoxicating

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dub-con (sort of), M/M, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Tropetastic Tuesday, Tropetastic Tuesday 4, porn with little plot, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Taking a shortcut through an alley is a bad idea in Los Angeles, especially when there’s a strange, alluring man waiting in the darkness. AKA: Rhett is a stranger possessed by a sex crazed, alien force and Link happens upon him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without much plot. Written for the Tropetastic Tuesday prompt: sex pollen 500-3000 words.

Link knew sketchy shortcuts were a classic example of a bad idea. He’d known that well before he’d moved to L.A to test his luck as an entertainer, but he was honestly too tired to care. The warmth and relief of his car was waiting for him on the other side, and it was too tempting to resist. 

He only considered that it might have been a bad idea when he saw the large silhouette of a man propped up against the alley wall, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something about the man felt off and almost made him turn back; but the wounded, pained noises coming from the man’s mouth kept Link walking. Even then he was very aware of how vulnerable and alone he was in the darkness, so he approached cautiously.

As he got closer he could make out features of the man more clearly, lit just enough to be visible by moonlight. He was clutching his head of dirty blonde hair in pain, sweat glistening down the side of his neck and his eyes scrunched up. His chest heaved and his hand shook as he fought to breathe normally, finally looking at Link with desperate eyes. 

“Help me.” He croaked.

Link’s fingers toyed with the phone in his pocket for a second, but when he got a look at the man’s face something drew him closer and he gave up on calling for help. 

“You okay, man?” Link asked, crouching down a little closer to man’s level. 

The man shook his head and cried out, his body shaking as he was hit by some kind of pain again. If Link had looked closer before he held out his hand he might have seen the clear outline of a bulge in the guy’s pants, but he didn’t. He just pulled him to his feet, overshooting a little so that the man almost fell into his chest, stopping short a couple inches. 

“What’s your name?” Link asked.

“Rhett.” The man breathed. 

Link wasn’t sure if he imagined the haziness he felt the second the man opened his mouth again, but he could have sworn the lips and body of this… of this _Rhett_ were dripping with the most beautiful smell and taste he had ever experienced in his life. It was impossible, even with the man so uncomfortably close, to push him away now that he was being hit hard by wave upon wave of some sweet force that was making feel… he wasn’t sure what. He fought against it as best he could even as his head started to feel a little lighter and his need much stronger, almost nauseating. 

He was about to mumble an offer to get the man help before Rhett smirked, seeming to suddenly regain his strength. He had Link spun around and pushed back into the alley wall before he could protest, looking over his body hungrily. Link just had time to notice the aroma had grown stronger, seeming to come from every part of the man but nowhere at all at the same time, before Rhett crashed their mouths together hungrily. 

The toxin (was that what it was?) infused kiss felt like being drunk and high at the same time, the overwhelming presence of it consuming every one of his senses. It tasted like a fruity wine, with a small bite to it that made him want to swallow down more and more. His eyes glazed over and his head lolled back as he gave into it, moaning when a mouth found his neck. In the moment he wanted nothing more than to let the lips bruise him, his body feeling looser every second. He only let his head roll forward again when the lips left his neck, a mess of curls falling over his eyes as he mindlessly sought to catch Rhett’s lips. He was too focused on Rhett’s body to do anything but move it out of his eyes with a shake of his head, before returning to his task. 

He made the mistake of pulling away to inhale for a second and was rewarded with a soul and mouthful of the toxin, feeling it pulse through his body as he struggled to get Rhett’s shirt open. 

“This wasn’t what I expected.” Link keened, shoving Rhett’s shirt off. “I don’t do men.”

“You will now,” Rhett said a low voice, sounding trace like as he pressed in closer so that Link had no choice but to grab the back of Rhett’s head and taste more, feeling like he’d die if they didn’t say connected in some way.

“I see you on their screens. They want you.” Rhett said, his tone dangerous as he reached between them to rub frantically at the front of Link’s pants. “Why?”

Link didn’t have any time to question who he meant by ‘they’, unable to focus on anything other than his own lust through his blown out pupils. “Why do you care?” Link growled.

He went back to sucking at Rhett’s neck and tore at his pants like he would suffer torture if he didn’t do it fast enough, leaving Rhett to mirror him.

The world had faded away so much in his hazy mind that before Link knew it their pants were kicked to the side and Rhett was on his knees, ripping his underwear to shreds. His hand starting shaking like Rhett’s had less than ten minutes ago, tears almost falling when Rhett finally got a hand around his cock, pumping furiously. He wound his hands in Rhett’s hair to steady them and starting pushing his face closer to his dick without conscious thought. 

Rhett’s eyes shined with another hint of the inhuman force inside him as his tongue snaked out to the cock in front of him, lapping at it eagerly for a few moments before finally taking it as far down his throat as he could manage. Link was thankful, even though he was usually a fan of foreplay, that Rhett seemed just as in need as he was, since he wasn’t sure he would have been able to survive the sensations of teasing. 

“You all taste so good.” The trance like drawl rolled off Rhett’s lips again before he bobbed back down, sucking harder.

Link knew from the feeling of the beard around the mouth sucking him in that it was a man, but his mind was wiped blank of anything but need as he gave into it.  He let the irresistible force suck his will away through his cock, well past caring that it was doing it through a very human and very manly mouth. His hands seemed to move of their own accord again, pushing Rhett’s head up and down his cock to get _more_. He wondered if it was possible to get enough, or if never getting enough was some kind of added torment placed upon them by whatever was emanating from Rhett. 

He didn’t have time to scream in frustration when the mouth fell off him with a pop before Rhett was stood up. In one swooping moment he reached behind Link’s thighs and lifted his legs up, tugging them in close as he braced himself on the wall with one hand and let Link wrap his legs around his waist. 

Link took Rhett’s mouth again in a wanton kiss, rubbing his erection against Rhett’s chest for added friction. He could already feel himself dripping and twitching with anticipation as his cock moved over Rhett’s slick body, feeling needier than he’d ever felt before. Somewhere deep in the more functional parts of his brain, he was very aware that where this was going would hurt, but the dazed part wanted Rhett inside him now.

He reached between them and directed Rhett’s cock between his legs, making it clear where he wanted him. “If you want me then fuck me.” He ordered.

It was remarkable how wet his hole felt just by Rhett’s simple touch, circling the rim with two fingers and dipping in cautiously where it was already wet with precum. He’d never had anything inside him before but he felt so slick that he suspected he wouldn’t have even needed the extra precum Rhett was smearing around his opening before he took him. They were both suffering too greatly to be able to handle a long build up, so Rhett gave Link just a little time to get used to the thick shaft before he started moving. 

The alley wall was cold and rough on Link’s back, but he could think of nothing but the feeling of being filled completely as he was fucked. He whined and moaned into Rhett’s neck, thanking whatever gods had possessed the two of them with every noise. He’d watched enough porn in his time to know about the pleasures of public sex and he could see the appeal, but nothing had prepared him for feeling so consumed by the movement inside him that he felt like he would keep bouncing on the stranger’s cock even if someone passed by them right now. He clawed at Rhett’s back and pulled him in tighter, desperate to cum quickly. He felt like release was all that could extinguish the sweet poison running through his body, and he was becoming more certain by the moment that he would die without it.

He struggled to focus on Rhett’s face and saw a sliver of the same, crazed desire in his eyes too. It gave way only when a hint of humanity fought its way to the surface and he cried out at the intensity of it again, thrusting in harder. Nothing but instinct told them that orgasm would relieve them, but they sought it anyway. 

They came together - hard and fast, Rhett’s arms releasing Link almost too quickly. He gasped and crumbled to the ground as soon as his body was wracked by the full throes of orgasm, opening and closing his mouth like something was trying to come out. Link watched in fear and almost didn’t feel it when something warm rushed through the air right past him. He could have sworn he felt the physical presence of it brush his cheek and blow on his hair as it went by, feeling all too real. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Link asked for the second time that night, shoving his pants on and throwing a shirt over Rhett’s naked body.

“Why do you care?” Rhett shot his words back at him, and Link was relieved to hear the man’s voice was stronger again. 

Link didn’t bother to respond but simply slid down the wall beside him, taking a seat and grabbing Rhett’s pants to pass to him. 

“Because I’m scared.” Link said honestly, swallowing hard as he thought about what they’d just experienced. 

“Then why are you still here?” Rhett questioned further, now pulling his shirt over his head as smoothly as his exhausted arms could handle.

Link smirked, taking in the sight of the fully human Rhett for the first time. “You’re still hot.” 


End file.
